Perhaps?
by est.1989
Summary: Makoto is hurt by another guy and has all but given up on love, but what will happen when Ami is there to help her back on her feet.
1. Chapter 1

Punch. Kick. Dodge. Makoto pushed on. Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Every muscle in her body ached, screaming at her to stop. Still she pushed on, laying all her fury and frustration into the punching bag. Kick. Punch. Twisting her body into a roundhouse kick her leg finally gave way. As she collided with the cold hard ground, she stayed there, curling into the fetal position where she finally let the tears fall.

'Why?' she thought. It seemed to Makoto every time the perfect guy came along their sole intent was to break her heart. It was almost as if they were all plotting together.

After what seemed like forever to Makoto, she picked herself up and sat with her back against a wall, pulling her knees to her chest. She leaned her head back and her eyes lazily glanced out the window where she could see the sun beginning to set. Wondering what time it was she stood and made her way to her bag, picking up her phone.

'New Messages' it flashed. Makoto already knew they were from her friends. "Probably want to know where I am…" she said aloud absentmindedly. She hadn't told anyone where she was going or even thought to let them know that she was going at all. All she could think about was HIM and what he had done.

Makoto had spent all morning making him lunch to surprise him at work. 'This time it'll work out.' She thought happily. 'He's the one.' That was, until she walked in on him all over his new co-worker in the break room. That was how she ended up in the empty dojo pushing every muscle to its max.

_Buzz_. Makoto looked down at her phone. _Buzz, buzz. _Ami was calling. _Buzz, buzz. _The phone continued to vibrate in her hand. _Buzz_. _Buzz_. Reluctantly she answered. "Hello?"

"Makoto, Finally! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day."

"Ami, Ami I fine. I just…had to work some stuff out." she replied stretching out a sore muscle in her arm.

"At least tell me where you are, we're all worried about you."

"I'm sorry Ami-chan...I only wanted t-"

"Mako-chan" Ami interupted, "Are you ok? You sound…distant."

"…I caught Hiako cheating on me…" said Makoto, after some hesitation.

"Oh Mako-chan I'm so sorry. Would you like to meet somewhere and talk about it?"

"…sure." she replied after quick contemplation. Talking with Ami always helped her sort things out in her head.

After a quick change Makoto found herself quickly walking down to the arcade to meet with Ami. When she arrived Makoto was greeted with the sight of her friend standing just outside the door leaning up against the wall. As she got closer, Makoto noticed Ami looking off into the distance, in what seemed a deep thought.

Makoto cleared her throat as she approached. Ami startled before looking over and greeting her friend. "I thought we'd go for a walk." She said with a smile.

"Sounds great." replied Makoto.

By now the sun had long set and Makoto could feel the chill of the night air as she and Ami walked the streets of Tokyo. Makoto began to recount everything about her relationship to her friend up to that morning as they made their way through the city. As she neared the end of her story Makoto could feel the tears welling up in her eyes once again. "Damn..." she whispered turning her head to the side. Makoto didn't want Ami to see her cry. But remembering the pain of her heartbreak that morning, she stopped and sat on a nearby park bench, hiding her face in her hands. Ami sat next to her, holding her in an understanding embracing and Makoto let the tears fall once again. Ami sat silently holding and caressing her friend. Soon the tears subsided but Makoto remained in Ami's arms, just enjoying the feeling of being held and cared for. Suddenly Ami's stomach growled.

"Guess I haven't eaten for a while." She said with a sheepish grin while her friend sat up. While wiping away the remaining moisture from her eyes Makoto smiled and said "Why don't we head back to my place? I'll make you something"

"Oh but I don't want to impose!" said Ami, blushing slightly.

"It's no problem. It'll be like a thank you." said Makoto as she stood stretching.

"But its getting late..."

"Aw don't worry you can crash at my place if you want! I'll lend some clothes and everything. Come on, my place is much closer than yours."

"Ok, ok if you insist." laugh Ami, "just let me call my mother."

And with that they made their way to Makoto's apartment


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything

* * *

Makoto busied herself in the kitchen, running back and forth between dishes, while Ami was in the shower. She wasn't making much, considering it was only for her and Ami, but Makoto still put a lot of effort into what she made. She loved cooking, especially for her friends, so everything had to look and taste its best.

"Smells good" said Ami, walking out of the shower. She wore one of Makoto's older baggier t-shirts and a pair loose, comfy looking shorts.

"Hope it tastes just as good" smiled Makoto, as she served up their meal on two separate dishes. Handing one off to Ami she said "I figured we'd go sit on the couch and make a movie night out of all this"

"Sounds Fun! Did you have a particular movie picked out?"

"I decided to let my guest choose." replied Makoto with a smile. "That and I'm kinda indecisive." she added with a sheepish grin.

"Ok…well, what movies do you have?" Makoto pointed to a rather extensive collection in the back corner of the room. "…whoa…how did I miss that?" Makoto couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Wow Mako-chan…you've got movies from everywhere. How did you acquire all these?"

"Well I sorta have a lot of down time living alone and all…" she said rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway just pick any movie you want." Ami nodded, picked one out and handed it to Makoto who, after a quick glance, placed it in the player and tuned on the TV.

'That's weird, never figured Ami for the scary movie type' she thought but blew it off as both girls settled in on the couch with their food ready to enjoy a relaxing night.

Lights out and plates long discarded, Makoto sat curled up on one end of the couch. She supported her head with her hand while staring intently in to the TV. Suddenly Ami yelped and latched onto Makoto, catching her off guard. "You ok?" she laughed.

"Shut up" Ami blushed, but continued clinging Makoto. "It's scarier than I thought it would be."

"I can put in a different movie if you want?"

"N-no this is fine...I want to see how it ends."

"If you insist." smiled Makoto. She placed her arm around Ami's shoulders in a protective embrace and looked down at the poor terrified girl.

'Ami's actually really cute when she's scared.' Makoto thought absentmindedly. Turning quickly back toward the TV, she thought 'Where the hell did that come from?'

Ami squealed again and clung tighter to Makoto's shirt, pulling her out of her thoughts. Makoto glanced down at Ami. "You know you can see it better with your eyes open, right?" she giggled. Ami just held on tighter.

Looking back at the movie Makoto sank back into her thoughts with a smile on her face. She couldn't help it. Ami really was cute and it was nice to have such a close friend by her side after such an emotionally draining day…

* * *

A/N- so i decided to rewrite the end to this chapter...for one it felt rushed and for two i didnt really know where to go from there. anyway sorry for the absence have some job (or lack there of) issues, and truck issues, and all around life issues. hopefully there will be more to come soon


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the looooooong delay…life took an unfortunate turn for the worse there for a little while but that's not what you're here for!

Oh and to DavisJes: the reason I didn't pick any particular movie is because I feel little details like that take away from the story. Mostly because everyone has a different opinion on what movies really are scary. I for one loved paranormal activity 1&2 (and cannot wait for the second to be released) but a lot of people I know thought it was really dumb (cause they're lame)

As always I still don't own anything…if any of us did you think we'd post it here?

* * *

Dark ominous clouds could be seen forming on the horizon. Quickly they flooded the city, drowning out the little sunlight there was in the early morning hours. Lightning flashes across the sky and the distant rumbling of thunder can be heard. Makoto awoke with a jolt as a loud clap of thunder rattled the building, knocking poor Ami to the ground.

"Oh jeez, Ami I'm sorry!" exclaimed Makoto helping Ami to her feet.

"It's ok.." she replied while rubbing the back of her head.

Makoto took a moment to look around the room. The TV had turned to static and the dishes from the night before still sat scattered around the kitchen and coffee table. Turning towards Ami, Makoto put her arms in the air stretching. "So what did you wanna do today?" she asked.

"I should probably go home. I have a lot of studying to do still."

"Ami you are the only person I know who studies during summer break. Come relax a little. Lets get the girls together and go shopping or something. Lord knows I need a day out after yesterday…" Makoto tried forcing a smile during her last statement.

Ami moved forward to embrace her friend "Mako-chan…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The girls communicators were going off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Makoto answered hers first "Yea?" Sailor Venus's face filled the tiny screen. "Makoto we need your help down at the park! There's been an attack."

"Ok we're on our way." replied Ami for Makoto.

"Good now hurry! I don't know how long Mars and I can hold this thing off!" "Venus look out!" A scream could be heard in the background as Sailor Venus's face was replaced with a black screen.

"Let's go."

A light rain had just started to fall when Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury arrived at the park. "Where are they?" said Jupiter, her eyes scanning the area. "This way!" exclaimed Mercury spotting the trail of destruction left behind by the ongoing battle.

Passing miscellaneous broken benches and tress the two Sailor Scouts arrived just in time to see both Mars and Venus pinned to the ground under the giant paws of a most ferocious beast. The big, black creature stood on all fours with a vicious looking spiked tail and had to be at least twelve feet tall. The demon turned its horned, wolf like head to greet the newcomers with wide, white eyes. A nasty, acidic green like substance dripped from its mouth like drool. 'Great, dangerous on all ends' thought Sailor Jupiter "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Jupiter flung her attack at the demon, knocking it off its feet. "Hey why don't you mess with somebody your own size?" she yelled trying to distract the beast. It worked. The demon charged and Sailor Jupiter. Mercury took this opportunity to check on her comrades. "Mars! Venus!" Sailor Mars was the first to stir, sitting up and clutching her side. Sailor Venus sat up shortly after, taking a deep breath. "We're ok. Any sign of Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Mars.

"No" replied Sailor Mercury shaking her head.

"Where could she be?" asked Sailor Venus

"Guys watch out!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. All three girls looked up just in time to dodge out of the way of attacking demon. "Mercury see if this thing has any weaknesses!" commanded Sailor Venus

"Right!" Mercury started typing away at her computer. Meanwhile the demon opened its large mouth and spit a glob of acid towards Jupiter and Mars. Sailor Jupiter jumped away no problem but an already worn out Sailor Mars only barely made it out of the way in time. The demon made her his new target. She would be easy to catch. Just as he was about to pounce Sailor Venus caught it in her Venus Love-me Chain causing the demon to stumble and give Sailor Mars a chance to escape. "You guys stay back!" ordered Sailor Jupiter "I'll keep him busy. Take a minute to recover."

"No problem." said Mars. Holding her still aching side, Mars tried to catch her breath.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" This time the demon saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way with ease. "What the hell does it take to take you down!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter in frustration. The rain started coming down a little harder now, making the ground muddy and slick. "Mercury you find anything yet?" asked Sailor Venus as she kept a close eye on the battle. First sign of Sailor Jupiter in trouble she was going to rush in, no matter how tired and beaten her body was. "I'm looking, I'm looking.." said Sailor Mercury deep in concentration. The demon spit another glob of acid at Sailor Jupiter who again dodged with ease. Just as she thought she was in the clear Sailor Jupiter saw something move in the corner of her eye. 'Oh crap, I forgot about the back end.' Thinking quickly she used her momentum to back flip narrowly avoiding a certain spikey doom.

Sailor Jupiter sighed. 'That was way too close' she thought, sliding to a stop in the mud. Looking back at the demon, he was poised and ready to pounce again. "Crap" she said aloud as she struggle to get her footing with all the mud and rain.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mars yelled as she and Sailor Venus ran to her side "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Venus Crescent Beam!" Both attacks hit simultaneously knocking the demon off balance, giving all three girls the chance to get away.

Standing back up, the demon look infuriated and lunged and the Scouts before they had a chance to regain a sense of direction. As the Scouts scattered once more the demon took advantage of the chaos and swung his massive paw towards a very distracted Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury watch out!" yelled Sailor Venus, but Sailor Jupiter had already beat her to it. Pushing Sailor Mercury out of harms way, she slid in the mud. Unable to get her footing in time all Jupiter could do was brace herself for the inevitable impact.

THUD

Sailor Jupiter was sent flying across the battle ground as the long, razor sharp claws dug into her left arm and side. Rolling to a stop on her back, she felt a sudden crushing pain on her chest as the demon stood on top of her to finish her off.

"Jupiter!" Called Sailor Mercury.

"Venus Love-me Chain" Sailor Venus aimed her attack around the demons neck and pulled as hard as she could pulling him off her friend.

Suddenly able to breathe again Jupiter managed to pull her self up. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she heard Mars attack in the background as she stumbled away from her near demise. Sailor Jupiter clutched her arm as blood seeped from her wounds, and pooled onto the ground with the mud.

"Shabon Spray!"

Sailor Mercury, trying to provide some cover for her comrades, rushed to help Sailor Jupiter.

"Are you ok?" asked Mercury checking her arm.

"Yea I'll be fine." She replied through gritted teeth. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes." said Sailor Mercury looking back to her computer. "There's a –"Sailor Mercury was drowned out by wave of thunder as the storm let loose with such fury only mother nature could bestow.

Sailor Jupiter looked up and noticed their cover was washed away by the storm, though visibility was still limited through the rain. Looking around for her friends Sailor Jupiter failed to notice the demon swing his tail in her direction. Nailing her in the chest the force sent her flying into a nearby wall, knocking her unconscious.

"NO!" screamed a distraught Sailor Mercury. Turning to face the beast she attacked. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Her attack barely freezing its back side.

The demon had and unfortunate Sailor Mars pinned beneath its massive paw once more. And as Sailor Venus sent attack after attack at the demon trying to free her, Sailor Mercury did her best to assist. But it was to no avail. They were just too worn out and all seemed lost. Suddenly the demon vanished in a cloud of dust and Sailor Moon could be seen through the torrential rain. Moon Scepter in hand, Sailor Moon herself looking as though she'd been in a battle. "Sailor Moon! Where have you been!" Sailor Venus asked as she helped Mars off the ground, and then supporting most of her weight. "Probably had to stop for food on the way here" said Sailor Mars, picking a fight.

"Hey that's not nice!" said Sailor Moon tears welling in her eyes. "I had my own problems you know. There was this-"

"Jupiter!" They heard Sailor Mercury yell. "Guys she's hurt pretty bad. We have to do something" She stated as the others drew near. Just then Sailor Jupiter began to come to, wincing as a rush of pain flooded her senses. Sailor Moon dropped to her knees beside Mercury, grabbing Jupiter's hand. "Jupiter don't try to move. We're going to take care of you." said Sailor Mars, who was still leaning on Venus for support. All Sailor Jupiter could muster was a groan in response. Everything ached.

"We have to get her out of here." said Sailor Mercury.

"But where can we take her?" asked Sailor Moon. "We can't take her to a hospital. They would ask to many questions."

"Shes right. We cant explain this." Said Sailor Venus.

"Let's take her back to her apartment. I can stay with her." answered Sailor Mercury after quick contemplation.

* * *

UPDATED A/N (11/28/11) : sorry its taking me so long to update this story. i did this thing where i enrolled in school and thought i might have a life too. NOPE lol oh well i went through and refined the end of this chapter and tried to spell check the first 2. let me know if i missed anything?


	4. Chapter 4

After what felt like forever, the girls finally made it to Makoto's apartment. Minako help Rei down into a chair while Ami and Usagi eased Makoto onto her couch.

Everyone sat in silence as Ami disappeared to look for bandages and antiseptic. Returning shortly she found Minako wiping away some of the dried blood from Rei's forehead with a wet rag, much to her dismay. "I can take care of myself..." she heard Rei grumble as she turned her attention to Makoto.

Ami set to work cleaning assessing the wound on Makoto's arm. "This might hurt a bit" she warned before pouring the antiseptic. Makoto clenched her teeth and inhaled deep. "Almost done. Try to concentrate on something else."

Makoto looked around the room at everyone. Usagi sat by the window, watching her friends with a worried look. Minako ignored her own injuries and was still fussing over Rei, who kept insisting she was fine. Makoto let her eyes wander back to Ami as she meticulously dressed and bandaged her arm. Makoto studied her face for a moment, letting every detail sink in, down to the little cuts and bruises from their battle that morning. Lastly Makoto focused on Ami's eyes. Intense orbs of blue, with such amazing concentration.

"Take off your shirt" said Ami.

"W-wait, what?!" replied Makoto suddenly aware of her surroundings.

"I need to check the wound on your side"

"Oh yea, right" Makoto struggled trying to take off her shirt with one good arm.

"Here let me help." Makoto was hyper aware of her body as she felt Ami's finger tips graze her skin while she inspected Makoto's side. A light blush crept across her cheeks as she thought 'Why am I feeling like this? How many times has Ami bandaged us up? Tons! So whats different now?'

"Well it doesnt look too bad, but you're gonna be outta commission for a few days." Ami said as she finished wrapping the bandages around Makoto's abdomen. "Lucky we heal unusually quick."

"Well it can start any time now" said Rei, holding her right side, "I still feel like I can't breath, that demon must've weighed a ton"

Ami made her way over to Rei. "Let me have a look" she said, moving Rei's hand and lifting her shirt. Big blue and purple bruises were already forming around her ribs. "Breathe?" she requested as she palpated the area.

Rei began to inhale and felt a sharp pain dig into her side and radiate to her back. She pushed Ami's hand away and clutched her side with both hands. "Nope." Ami gave her a moment for the pain to subside before inspecting the area again. This time she put one hand on each side and gently assessed the difference. "Well doc? What's the diagnosis?" asked Rei.

"Worst case it's probably a fractured rib, but it doesn't feel broken to me. Looks like you're gonna be sidelined too."

"I'm sorry you guys. If I'd gotten there sooner you wouldn't have gotten so hurt" said Usagi, tearing up. Minako walked over to Usagi and put a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't your fault. You got there just in time to save the day. Just like always, right?" Minako smiled reassuringly at her.

"What did take you so long?" asked Ami.

"Oh, right..." Usagi trailed off. "I think we have a new threat. I don't know who he is or what he wants but he know us. I was on my way to Minako's call when this creepy guy just showed up and attacked me out of no where. I mean seriously creepy you guys, he didn't say a word and he kept his hands in the pockets the whole time we fought. All he did was kick at me and wouldn't let me pass. After about twenty minutes he said 'this is a warning' took off. I chased him but he turned a corner and just disappeared."

"Sounds like he was trying to stall you." Ami thought out loud.

"You think he's behind the attack at the park?" ask Minako.

"I think so, why else would he stall Usagi like that?" replied Rei

"We need to ask Luna and Artemis about all this." Ami said.

"Yea. Lets go home, get cleaned up and meet back at the temple to figure out a plan." said Rei.

Rei, Minako, Usagi, and Ami made their way to the door. As the others disappeared down the stairs Ami turned back to Makoto. "Can I stay?"

"Oh, uh yea, sure. But wouldn't you rather go home and get some fresh clothes?"

"Only if you come with me."

A faint blush crept its way across Makoto's face. "W-Why."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. You hit your head pretty hard and I'm worried you might have a concussion."

"Oh." 'Of course that's why, why would it be anything else' Makoto thought. "Yea sure I'll keep you company" she smiled.

The rain finally let up as the girls made their way to Ami's place.


End file.
